For The Best & For The Worst
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: The name is kinda stupid. Anyway I might continue this or not, but mostly not and never. Rated M for Tweek cursing so much.
AU (Of course)

Me: Crappy Title name but there it is. This is my first Creek. It's kinda sad but I'll make a happy one soon.

Caption: Craig is cheating on Tweek. He goes to bars each night in search of random people to hook up with under the blonds nose, but then Tweek finds out. What happens next, he doesn't expect. Is this real?

Characters:

Slightly Calmer Tweek

Craig

Read On and Enjoy!

/

"I think we should break up." Tweek says firmly as they both sat on the small blondes bed. He finally got up enough nerve to say it now that he figured out why Craig was never home anymore. It should have been obvious! His boyfriend was cheating on him while still having the audacity to even breath the words 'I love you' to him and promising that he would never want anyone else. What a fool he was for believing that complete and utter garbage. Tweek scowled. He's done with Craig and if the other can't realize he's hurting him then he'll just have to break things off before they get worse.

Craig's eyes widened almost comically while noticing Tweek face twist in contempt. Did the slighter males know about his nightly activities? "Where the hell if this even coming Tweekers." The raven asks think the nickname he used will smooth things over. He figures acting clueless will get Tweek to relent his anger.

It doesn't work.

"Thats not my fuckin' name and don't think for a second that I didn't see you with that fucking whore."

Craig begins to sweat profusely. So Tweek knew about his little bar hopping escapades then. "Saw me doing what?" He's asks trying to get more out of this even though it was just digging his grave deeper.

Tweek scuffed. "I followed you to that bar down town." He says sound irritated by answering the question. "You didn't notice I was there, but I made sure you wouldn't. Apparently Kenny's really good a making fake ID's. Is that were you got yours from?"

Craig remains silent and Tweek shakes his head now grinning.

"You know I didn't expect you get drunk off your ass and let that sleazy piece of shit fuck you on the bar." He snorts almost sounding like he was amused by the whole thing. "I didn't know it was that kind of bar." Tweek actually laughs while wiping away the stray tears from his eyes.

"Look Tweek I-"

Tweek stops him before the raven could make up a lame bullshit excuse about the alcohol getting to his head and making him do it. It would have worked if this was the first time it happened but it wasn't. This wasn't the first time not by a long shot. What did Craig take him for, an idiot? He may've been twitchy, extremely shy, and filled with endless amounts of anxiety but the didn't mean he was anywhere close to stupid. Where did the raven even get off thinking that this fuck fest of his was okay? They were supposed to be in a committed relationship!

Guess that one simple fact never accrued to Craig even after they've been together for a whole fucking year.

"Craig words can not describe how much I hate you right now."

"But-"

"Shut up! Don't say a damn thing!" Tweek yells all traces of amusement clearly gone from his tone as he rose his voice. "While I'm sitting here in my room alone wonder where the hell you are, you're drunk ass is out there fucking other people behind my back. If you didn't think this relationship was working you should of never started it in the first damn place." His face contorts from anger to sadness then nothing; completely blank. "You really know how to kill everyone around you with your actions don't you." He chuckles but it's dry and lifeless, the sound grating on Craig's ears making him cringe.

"I'm... Sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry well isn't that nice. The word "sorry" seems to fix everything doesn't it? How 'bout we put this all behind us because your are fuckin' "sorry"?! We can start over, you know wipe the slate clean and pretend this never happened. Let's do that." Tweek's says sweetly sounding genuine, but at the same time fake.

The raven looks slightly relived like he was being given a second chance. "R-really?"

That idiot.

"Oh Craig, of course not. Now get out of my house."

"But-"

"Are you fuckin' deaf!? Get. The fuck. Out of my house, Craig."

"Baby can't we-!"

Tweek glares daggers at the raven. "The fuck did you just call me?"

"B-baby?"

"What gives you the right to call me that shit?" He yells. "And after you cheated on me." It took everything he had not to strangle Craig and claim it was a temporary lapse of insanity. The raven sure drove him to the brink. "Are you really this fucking stupid? Get out. Don't come back ever again. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"But Tweek-"

"Dad!"

Before Craig even realizes it he's forced out of Tweek's room and thrown out of the Tweak residence. He then hears the sound of the front door slamming shut. The raven sobbed feeling like a piece of shit. Why didn't he stop when he noticed that his lover was becoming more distant each time they saw each other? How could he let this happen? Tweek will never take him back after this. He sniffs pitifully on the sidewalk next to the dimly lit street lamp. No one comes to comfort him because no one is around to notice. So this is how the blond feels every time Craig came back with hickeys on his neck or scratch marks on his back from small flings with random guys. He cries harder curling into a ball for a long two hours before getting up to head back home.

Tweek's right, he brought this all on himself.

The next day he walks into school to sees Token and Clyde talking to Tweek and waves but the blond turns making a quick exit towards his math class. Craig cringed at the the accusing and spiteful looks Clyde and Token sent him before walking to their own classes. The raven felt like trash. Did he actually consider that his friends would treat him the same after finding out his betrayal?

God, he must be really stupid to believe that shit.

/

How was it?

Review!


End file.
